How to Save a Life
by Katy My Lady
Summary: 'Meadows Hospital. Hah, they make it sound like a decent place. But it's not. And now I'm being cliche.' PruCan, AmeriRus, FrUk, etc. "Because we're all crazy in our own way." M just to be safe  Self harm among other
1. Preface

How to Save a Life

**Author: Yours truly, me. **

**Song: How to Save a Life, I Hate Everything About You, Don't own(: **

**Band: The Fray, and Three Days Grace which I also do not own. **

**Anime/Manga: Axis Powers: Hetalia. I don't own this, either.**

Preface

_The song blared through the speakers, making them vibrate, along with the marble floor under them. He looked up from the floor and was met with his reflection. He threw his fist at the sight of himself and shattered the perfect mirror, framed with golden swirls. Shards of glass flew and scraped his arms, face, neck, and his torso. He cursed at the same time the song replayed itself automatically. _

"Every time welie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get,

But I haven't missed you yet"

_He moved his lips slowly along with the words, eventually matching the pace. "Are you okay?" Rang through the room from the other side. _

_ He did not answer, though. He kept himself silent as he picked up a particularly large piece of glass. He would have to hurry if he were to really do this. He ran the large shard up his right arm, lightly and shivered. The razor called his name right about now. But he ignored his long time friend and continued with his new. The glass was sharp and leaving light red marks, with a little bit of red leaking through. He chuckled lightly and pressed harder once he circled back around to his wrist. His skin now stained with red and damaged beyond quick repair. He felt the shard hit the bone and he hissed. He quickly pulled out, making himself dizzy. Then he looked hastily at the shard. Prettily tainted with scarlet. 'Why are they quiet? Why aren't they talking now?' He sobbed silently. _

_ He moved to the next wrist rapidly. He sliced it with swiftness and felt himself sway. He pressed on to the bone and ripped it from his hands, it soared to the wall left of him and bounced on the floor. He crashed to the floor, the song replaying again. The door burst open. "What the fu-are you…no, please. Do-don't die on me. I didn't think…I…" He fell unconscious._

-xXx-

_Hazy rushes of light were what he awoke to. His awakening was a dizzy rush of yelling, moving swiftly, realizing he was lying down, mumbling, and pain. 'Is this…is this what death feels like?' he managed to pull that single thought together. He heard sobbing. His brother, cousin, and someone else. 'He never cries.'_

"_Don't…don't cry." He whispered and once again fell unconscious._

-xXx-

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

_ I nodded and looked at the tile floors under me. I heard at fifty-eight people in the room whispering about me. I covered my ears. "What's wrong?" My brother asked, ripping my hands away from me. _

"_Please tell all those people to…stop. I swear it's not my fault. You can even ask him." I pointed in the general direction. _

"_The only people in here are you, me, and the receptionist, Katyusha…" He put his arm around me. _

_ I looked around and he was right. Nobody else was in the room. "I swear I saw them, I-" I paused, "Someone just screamed."_

"_Mhm, it's okay." I could tell he was just playing along. Douche. _

"_Actually, sir, there wasn't a scream anywhere…" The receptionist stated softly, and her large chest bounced. _

"_Just…leave him be, please." My brother put his palm over his face. _

_ Then there was a scream. A real scream. So real, I know they both heard it because they looked to each other, at me, then back at each other. "Hah! See, I told you gu-" I was cut off by them racing to see where it came from. I ran with them._

-xXx-

**Well, snap! That was pretty durn awesome :) Don't you think? **

**Sorry my account has been pretty much dead/: **

**That Naruto Fiction is cancelled, too, sorry D: **

**Thank you for reading, my lovely, lovely…lovelies… **

**Review if you want :D (Please)**

**Weeeell, good-bye**

**Katy**


	2. Matthew and Feliks

**How to Save a Life**

_Author's Notes: This is obviously another Depressed Canada/Matthew fic (because we need more of those she said sarcastically) they make me sad. Hahaha…but I was listening to The Fray's "How to Save a Life" (Obviously) and I was drawing a PruCan picture thinger and _bing!_ Out comes this idea (x It's cute and sad, blahblahblah. _

**Author: Yours truly, me. **

**Song: How to Save a Life, which I do NOT own. :) **

**Band: The Fray, which I also do not own. **

**Anime/Manga: Axis Powers: Hetalia. I don't own this, either. **

**So, I pretty much own nothing and when I die I will only be remembered for my awesomeness by my friends and possibly family. Depressing, right? Annnnyways, on with the fiction. **

How to Save a Life

The hospital was freezing cold, but that didn't stop a sweat-covered Canadian boy from throwing blankets across the room. He disturbed his roommate in the process. But he wasn't really sleeping, anyways. Matthew Williams-Jones got up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room. He flicked on the lights and stared in the mirror. Violet eyes were staring back at him, boring holes in his pretty face. Behind him were walls of eggshell white.

The bathroom was small. When you walked in the white door, there was a sink with rust at all edges of it, and around the drain, then a toilet near it. The toilet was pretty clean. They had to keep it sanitary for the OCD patients. The shower was pretty small. If you were over four hundred pounds, you couldn't fit in it. (But they had a different wing for those kids.) The shower was really clean, too-Courtesy of Matthew.

Matthew looked at the small boy before himself. He was blonde, Canadian, fragile. Fragile was a good word for him. But if you asked him, he would deny it. He hated being thought of as fragile, or petite, or anything feminine. He was a seventeen-year-old _guy_. Anyone who thought otherwise was stupid. Matthew's roommate made it even worse for him. Stupid Feliks.

"Like, Matthew. You're totes coming back to bed, right? Because it's like…cold and dark, and totally not cool to be up now. You totally interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Oh, please, Feliks. You weren't sleeping, anyways. Don't lie." Matthew looked at the Polish boy before him.

"I totally was! _Princess_ Matthew!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut _up_! If anyone here is a 'princess' it's you, you stupid…stupid…`"

"Queer? Fag? Drag-queen? Like, seriously, Matthew. I've been through enough to know that words are just words. I'm stronger now!" He flashed his bright pearly-white smile.

"Fft, yeah. That's why we're in a _mental_ hospital. For crazy people."

" He's not crazy, Mattie." Feliks whispered.

"If you're not crazy, then nobody is."

"Please don't talk to my boyfriend, Feliks, like that, Matthew. It's not nice and it makes him feel bad about himself." Feliks was whispering.

Or Matthew thought. Until he realized that it was Toris, Feliks' favorite personality, talking, so it was his normal voice. You see, everyone here had their reasons for being here. Some were the same, but they were mostly different. Feliks had four personalities. Toris, his favorite, was his old boyfriend who had died in a serial killer's killing spree. Feliks and Toris were madly in love, so naturally, Feliks was very depressed. (and eventually started thinking about suicide) But his parents noticed a sudden change, and Feliks was Feliks again. Only, Toris was with him this time. Toris _always _came to Feliks' rescue.

The third one, was quiet, and scared. Easily. And he hated words that sounded like they started with "ko" he freaked out every time. Matthew could never figure out his name, but he learned that he was really short, and foreign. But everyone here was technically foreign.

The second one was pretty content, but he got nervous around certain people, and most comfortable when talking about or around Toris and that short one. Matthew was pretty sure he didn't like Feliks all that much. But he didn't hate him, either. Matthew had figured out very early one with Feliks. Toris and the other two that they all shared the same, or very similar fates, all relating back to Feliks. It goes like this:

Toris- Feliks' boyfriend (before he was murdered)

Other two- Toris' best friends and they were friends with Feliks too (That was new, though)

So, naturally it upset Feliks very much that they were all killed by the same person, no less.

Lastly, Feliks' fourth personality was Feliks' himself. But Matthew learned that sometimes he called himself by his home country: Poland. But a lot of people were just called by their homes here. Easier for the doctors. "Sorry, Toris." Matthew said even softer.

Toris looked at Matthew thankfully and tugged on him to come back to bed because it was late and Feliks doesn't like it when he stays up late. Something about not talking and whatnot. Matthew and _Feliks _went back to their respectful beds, covered themselves up, and pretended to sleep.

-xXx—

It is good, da? :) Just kidding, I'm not doing the whole Russia thing. O-o I do German :D Haha…but, sorry it's so short. I guess this is first legit chapter. The preface doesn't really count. And sorry my account has been pretty much dead. D: Annnnd~ the Naruto fiction is pretty…bad. -_-' DON'T THE ME DD: Oh, and can you guess who the Preface was about? ;D and what "illness" he has?

Sorry if Feliks' name is wrong, I thought it was spelled "Felix" but someone told me different. Please tell me if I'm wrong(:

_Update shall be soon, I promise and good-bye my lovelies, danke for reading :)_

_With love, _

_Katy _


End file.
